silent_shadows_unitfandomcom-20200215-history
Anca and Mehs fcked up story!
Moonlight and Rust returned being fucking bad asses. Sky was dead due to her mate, Pathetic-o. Soon they laughed like hell and died. One day, Faith,Anca, and Betat saw them but swinging on FeralHeaer while the CreepyPastas had a party with Anca,Faith and Betat, happy that Sky died. Soon SSU/R joined in on the fun and party. Anca fcked up Faiths Xbox game so they had a silly spray war. Slender and Jeff met Anca and fought ova her, Anca killed them with french toast. ( Note soon its gonna be realistic.)~Faithy Then they exploded into confetti. Then Rake came with Legolas and elves to say hi to Betta. But Betta exploded into a betta fish and flew over the world. Soon, she reached Africa. She saw some hyenas and tamed them and poked Simbas nose nonstoply. 3 days later Anca and Faith arrived ~Derpy Soon they was teleported back into the forest, where Silent Shadows house was. Anca and Faith went inside the house while Betta just teleported to the area. In her hands, Betta held a baby cheetah fcking butswinging? Legend came down the stairs eating Faiths biscuts. "We are going to have Slender,EJ,LJ,Sally,LG(Little Girl),BEN DROWNED, Lost Silver, and more people comming over." Legend said still eating a biscut. "Ok.. then lets get ready I guess. AND ANCA DONT FUCK UP MY GAME THIS TIME!" Faith said before walking to her room, a forest during midnight, with a wolf howling to the moon wall paper. Anca walked over to the game room and started drawing. (~Faith) She drew Doodle Bob and he became true. Then Doodle Bob and Anca drew an endermen squad that killed all the guests Legend invited over. Then Doodle Bob fainted because he saw Psy doing Gangnam Style. He went back with the endermen squad in the paper. Anca then grew angel wings and flew to a rainbow and sat on the rainbow with unicorns and pegasi. ~Derpy Faith looked at Anca with a 'What the fuck just happened?' look. She healed every one back alive, Slender was looking at Doddle Bob before reading a book thinking what the fuck happened. Masky and Hoody ate the cheese cake Faith brought over when she was at the town buying video games. Betta was bored, twirling her blondish brownish hair around her finger before reading, her forest green eyes scanning the text for spelling errors in her Warrior Cat Book. Anca was bored and said "Lets play 7 minutes in heaven, you know when your fucking locked up in a closet for 7 mins with another person?" Faith agreed since she was bored, her glowing purple eyes changed to disco colors for a second to troll someone. Legend was with Ryder on the couch watching a movie. Soon by the time they asked every one, Faith,Anca,Jeff,BEN,Masky,Hoody,Betta, Jane, Clockwork, Scarlett Bella, ShadowHeart and NightMare Storm was playing. And who was first was.... ~Faith FAITH! Ben jumped on her and dragged her in the closet. Instead of 7 minutes, it took 7 hours. Meanwhile, Slender died because he was bored. Anca yelled "YAAAAAAAY". Betta bought chinese fireworks and shot em in da sky. They had that Disney-like party. When Faith and Ben came out of the closet, they had 3 ugly babies. One was a toilet, one was a poop and one was an old piece of cheese. Then Pewdiepie came out of nowhere and said "What in the barrels name!?" Then 100 barrels and one ducks popped up, along with bro. ~Derpy Faith just looked at the 100 barrels and ducks like What the fuck? She looked over at Slender, pushed Jeff onto Derpy, landing them in the closet, Faith locks it. What her and Ben was doing was making the toilet, fake poop, and a old piece of cheese a prank, and played video games. Betta looked at Slender and got pie, putted on his face and healed him making him alive. After 3 fckin hours, Jeff and Anca AKA Derpy came out with blood on them. They went on a FCKIN KILLING SPREE? Oh well Faith and Ben pranked people and played video games for 7 hours.TIME SKIP BCHES! It was now turrning day Andd... this happened before the CreepyPastas left ~ Faith ( Derpy u should of taken me with Jeff to kill :c ) Then Faith made it night again and went with Ben at a strip club. She saw Trevor from GTA V and ran away, because he was wearing a pink Barbie dress and was playing with Barbie dolls. Then Ben poked Faith and said "WOMAN I LOVE U" then Faith poked him back and said "ILY TOO" then they had a wedding, but oh no! Doodle Bob was back with Anca and the endermen army! They killed all Creepy Pastas. Then DoodleBob said "MISSIONS COMPLETE" and high fived Anca. Then they disappeared again and Anca rides StormCloud and goes to Narnia and hugs Aslan then Ala pops up and licks Ancas new shoes. ~ Derpy Faith and Ben healed all of the CPS And went to Narnia on Faiths ghost drake from FreeRealms. They spotted Anca and Yato on a date and gasped. Yato kissed Anca. Jean,Eren, and Anakin came out of no where and gasped. Yato,Jean,Eren, and Anakin all loved Anca. Faith poked Ben and they watched the scene. Before something happened Faith looked away and landed Storm, got off, and took a pic of Yato and Derpy kissing again ( >.> ) Then She and Ben played video games. After three hours of having ties.... ~ Faith ( There u got Anca >.> ) (♥~ Anca) Then someone kidnapped Yato, Jean and Eren and took them to the world of candy. They never returned bc they said its too cool there. Then Anakin threw a lightsaber at Anca and cut Ben's head off with it. Then they flew with a spaceship to that station I forgot its name. Then Faith poked Darth Vader and stole his (boy) clothes. Then she went againist Anca and Anakin (Yay, both names start with An) but Anakin poked her butt then Betta came and said "Guys, why are u in space?" then Santa Claus teleported us back in our house. Then Ala was happy, because she was fat and fluffy. But Anakin secretly touched Ala's magical butt. But Anca hugged Ala and Ala farted on Faiths face. Then Anakin was sad, because someone stole his muffin. But Anca was baking muffins and gave him a nutella muffin. ~ Anca Faith looked at Anca like what the fuck and started to sing Fuck It All because what happened. Smile Dog came and had pups with Ala. Anakin and Yato fought over Anca. Faith and Ben just played video games with Anca. Ben raged and started to sing Fuck It All before going to his room. Anca and Faith got silly spray, went to his room and silly sprayed him. Ben tackled Anca, Ala came in and tackled Ben wile Faith laughed her ass off until Ben came charging at her going to tickle her. Carensir, Faiths raven magicaly started singing Fuck It All. In the end they slept over at Slender Mansion or what ever the hell the name was. Faith and Anca pranked Ben and Anakin a lot. Toby came in and joined them before Faith went to eat cheese cake with Masky and Hoody. Anca fucked Faiths Halo 4 game up and Faith silly sprayed her, Then they trolled Ben on Minecraft, Link and Herobrine joined in. Boys VRS Girls. Anca and Faith won looking like a badass. Then... ~Faith Anca said "Gasp Ala how dare you" then Ala said "It was a plushie, I am a fan on him. The pups are plushies too T_T" Then Anca was mad, bc Anakin touched Alas butt again. But Ala licked his face and farted on it. Then Anakin went to the Supermarket because Faith stole the muffins again, and he was sad. Very sad. Anakin came back with 1000000000000 muffins. Then Anca said "WTF WHERE ARE WE GOING TO PUT ALL THESE" and Anakin said "IN OUR CAR O_O" but we had no car. But yay, Anakin brought a new spaceship. Ala was so excided, enough the pooped on Anakins chair. Then Faith turned into Super(wo)man and threw the spaceship into lava. But Anakin and Anca and Ala turned on their lightsabers and cut Bens butt and balls off (wtf). Then Ben was so jelly bc Anakin was fabulous. ~Anca Faith once again healed Ben and putted a fucking sheild on him so it wont happen again >.> Faith started singing random shit like Nightcore, Fuck It All ect. Anakin was jelly and kissed Anca. Yato came in and said "WHAT THE FUCK ANCA I LOVE YOU MARRY ME FUCK THIS!" and suddenly Faith turned into Elsa, but shadow version, and Carensir smacked the T.V. Anca turned into her wolf form, while Faith sang Fuck It All for fun. Ben just sat down watching them like What the fuck did this turn into Star Wars? Ben went into his video game ( Legend Of Zelda ) and trolled the shit out of people before killing them >.>. Faith ate her biscuts and the muffins she stole. Suddenly her dog, a German Shepard named Fluffy ( Its his nick name c: ) came in and layed down on the couch by Ben. While Anakin and Yato fought over Anca, Ben, Anca, and Faith played Halo 4. "NO BITCHES THIS WAY, NO FUCKING HUNTERS HIT THEM IN THE BACK!", "NOOO FUCK THIS I DIED, AVENGE ME FAITH AND ANCA". Anca and Faith killed the hunters and Ben Respawned tea bagging a hunters dead body. "Realy just realy?" Faith said before shooting a rocket launcher at him. "What the fuck?". Anca and Faith laughed like h3ll till Slender came down. "CHILDREN GO TO SLEEP!", Suddenly Jeff came in and said "THAT WAS MY LINE SLENDY" The night went on with Faith,Anca and Ben playing video games, Fluffly, and Ala trying to kill a bird or what ever the fuck they was doing. ~Faith Anca was like "YATO, GO MARRY HYIORY I THOUGHT U LOVED HER" then Yato said "Oh, okay" and teleported in the world of Noragami. Then Anakin saw Faith eating his muffins and was like: (<-- That pic) (Armin Arlert wtf) And pokes the shit outta Faith. Then Ala BEGGED ANCA FOR BANANAS AGAIN, BUT WHEN ANCA GAVE HER A FUCKING BANANA ALA WOULD JUST SNIFF IT THEN LEAVE IT THERE (SHE DOES THT INRL) Then Anakin laughed his ass off, because bananas were Anca fav fruit (It rlly is) and she threw it on the ground that was full of mud bc Ben brought mud bc he went at a Spa but he was still ugly. Then Anca bitchslapped Anakin and Anakin calmed his tits down. Then a colosal titan came out of nowhere and ate Jeff and said "Yay, muffins." Then Anakin stole the Attack on Titan uniforms and wears it instead of that redish and black (-coughcough-Dress-coughcough-) thing tht he was always wearing. Anca looked at him, and he looked so fucking hot in those clothes. Then Anakin didnt notice dat he was about to sit on Ala, but Ala was like "DAT ASS" and bit it. ~Anca Faith looked at them like Wtf just happened? She and Ben snuck into another room ( Da kitchen bches) and ate pizza, bacon, icecream all that good shit. Ben got bored and wanted to play Hide and Seek. Hoody,Masky, Ala, Fluffy, Betta, Rake, Lost Silver, Link, and Anca played the game. FCKING TIME SKIP BCHS. -. Anakin kissed Anca, while Ben, Link, and Dark link fought ova... ~Faith ( CONTINUE IT ANCA NOAWW (YAY) Betta. Then Faith saw Ben fighting for Betta and was like "Gasp how dare you" and jumped on him then he said "SORRY BABE" and they had a long kiss. MEANWHILE, Anakin and Ala were playing Chess. Ala was like "Ha bitch I won like 10 times" then Anakin was like ">:C ITS NOT MY FAULT THT KYLE DIDNT LEARN ME HOW TO PLAY DIS FUCKING GAME" then Ala did the Troll face. Anca was cooking muffins again. Then Anakin threw Tauntauns at Betta. But the Tauntauns were dancing for no reason. Then Betta started dancing too. Then we got teleported in New York. (Faith and Bettas idea -->) Then Alex came out of nowhere yelling "AAAAAAUGH SPIDERS EVERYWHERE HELP" then Ala was like "Wow, manliest scream eva", then Anakin did a Barbie scream. Then Alex fell off of those skyscrapers. But Spiderman saved him. (<-- Betta and Faith idea) Then Alex fainted and turned into Blackpaw and went again in Fluorite Plains. ~ Anca She went into her wolf form with Angel, and turned into spiders. Every one else came and also turned into spiders. Alex freaked the shit out and ran off with Spider Jockeys from Minecraft after him. He shitted his pants and SpiderMan saved him. Meanwhile back at the mansion, Faith and Angel arrived and was uploading the video. Anca came in and said "I cant belive you recorded that XD" and watched the video. Ben came in and looked at the video before laughing his ass off. Alex came in once the video was uploaded looked at the spiders and shitted his pants again, while running off ~ Faith ( MUHAHAHA REVENGE FOR CALLING ME A FOOL BACK THEN Blackpaw!) He noticed that he ran over Anakin. Ala was lazy as always and sat on a couch and ate popcorn and watched everything. Anca was still busy cooking Anakins fucking muffins. SHE WAS SO FUCKING TIRED. When Anca finally finished them, she ran over to him and said "Here -le deep breathe- have ur fucking -le deep breathe- muffins" Then Anakin was like "No ty" and Ala laughed her ass off. Then Anca took his lightsaber and said "U no get it until tomorrow" and Anakin started yelling like girls in horror movies. And Anca put it in Alas big fluffy fur. Ala felt so awesome bc she had Anakins lightsaber. ~Anca Masky and Hoody walked into the kitchen only to find Faith eating cheese cake. She teleported leaving 50,000,000 cheese cake for them and a unlimited movie pass for what? I dont fucking know. She saw Anca take Anakins lightsaber and laughed her fucking head off, Throwing a dead cow?!? at him. Ben was playing Legend of Zelda, Slender? I dont know what the fuck he does. Sally asked Faith to play with her and she did ~Faith (Srry for the random disconect, my computer went bluescreen again >.>) After 19.1 minutes ago, Betta went to the Lochness lake and sang "LET IT GOOO, LET IT GOOOOO" then Lochness heard her and was like "OH BBY LETS RIDE INTO THE SUNSET" then Betta jumped on it and rode into the sunset. The two next seconds, Faith looked into Anakins eyes, DEEP INSIDE HIS umm, Idk the color of them I think they were blue and said "Anakin, I... STOLE UR MUFFINS" And Anakin was like "-LE DEEP GASP- YOUUUUUUUU TUT" and poked her then ran away. Then a random king popped up and started dancing. ~ Anca Faith looked at him running away then the king. She just stood there before pulling out her shadow blades ( A blade tht is deadly, posionous, and has shadows around it) and kileld the king. Ben walked in, "Wow you finaly killed someone?". Faith looked over at him and poked him. "Ive killed people,wolves,cats,vampires,maybe even fucking random idiots that annoy me" She says before sitting on the couch, magicaly pulls out a Ipad and plays Temple Run 2. Ben looked at her, rolling his eyes while Anca came in watching a video of Harry Potter and random shit. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140424020344/feralrealms/images/7/72/212.gif What Anca was thinking... Then Anca stopped daydreaming and saw it was a new HP movie. Anakin heard the freaking lightsaber sound and stole Faiths blade then teleports with its magic (wtf) on the couch and looks at the movie. Ala was here too, but she stole Anakins popcorn. Then Anakin went "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" and exploded into confetti. Then Darth Vader came out of nowhere and said "Yay" then threw a party. Then Anakin turned back to human and kicked Darth Vaders ass all way to China. ~Anca As the days went on, Anakin married Anca, Ben and ( I hate to say this, Fck u Anca) Faith was all ready married ( >.> There its done o_o ). Slender started being mature as he is today. Darth Vader returned to Star Wars, in his own realm. Thanks for reading Part 1~ Part 2 Is the real story mode >.> ~ Faithy ( Follow uss on Quotev, AncaDerpyFR, and FaithSoul) Parrrtt 2